


Neige et bataille

by MissAmande



Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Boromir et Faramir retombent en enfance quand leur cité est enneigée.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Neige et bataille

Minas Tirith était ensevelie sous la neige fraîchement tombée de la nuit lorsque Boromir se leva ce matin-là. Des enfants sautaient dans la poudreuse, heureux et des batailles de boules de neige se déclenchaient à chaque niveau de la cité sous les yeux attendris des parents et les rires des soldats. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’un tel hiver n’avait pas frappé la cité et Boromir se souvint des bonhommes de neige qu’il faisait avec son frère lorsqu’ils n’étaient encore que des êtres innocents et que la guerre n’était pas à leur porte. Pensant à Faramir, le capitaine du Gondor se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Partant à sa recherche, l’homme le trouva dans la bibliothèque le nez plongé dans un vieux grimoire.

\- _Enfin te voilà petit frère !_ S’exclama Boromir en s’avançant dans la pièce.

Le plus jeune sursauta et manqua d'en faire tomber son livre. 

\- _Boromir ! Je ne t’avais pas entendu arriver !_

_\- Evidemment que non. Tu t’étais encore perdu dans les tréfonds d’un récit ?_

Faramir rougit jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux et referma l’ouvrage avec précaution, cherchant à cacher son malaise. Père lui reprochait souvent de passer trop de temps dans les archives, alors quand son frère venait à lui faire une remarque à ce sujet il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir blessé. Evidemment il avait passé la nuit ici, ne voyant pas le temps passer lorsqu’il étudiait ou lisait, mais savoir que Boromir était peut-être du même avis que son père pour sa passion des livres lui brisait le cœur.

 _\- Hey, ce n’était pas une critique, petit frère, je sais que tu aimes les livres plus que la guerre et je respecte cela, tu as toujours été le plus curieux de nous deux après tout._ Rassura Boromir en donnant une tape dans le dos de son cadet. _Mais trêve de plaisanteries, que fais-tu enfermé ici, alors que la cité est envahie ?_

Faramir se leva alors d’un bond, renversant sa chaise par la même occasion, sa main allant directement à sa ceinture où son épée aurait dû être. Pourquoi n’avait rien entendu ? Sa ville allait être détruite et lui restait là à bouquiner !

\- _Envahie ?!_ S’écria-t-il.

\- _Par la neige._

Le soldat s’affaissa contre la table, le cœur battant à la chamade et brusquement vidé de toute énergie. Il avait bien cru que les orcs du Mordor avaient réussi à pénétrer Minas Tirith.

\- _Ne me refais plus jamais ce genre de boutade._ Souffla-t-il.

Boromir lui lança un immense sourire et le traîna à l’extérieur où le froid les fit frissonner et leur souffle forma aussitôt de petits nuages devant leur visage. Le capitaine n’avait pas menti, une épaisse couche blanche recouvrait les toits et les pavés de leur cité et par endroit quelques stalactites pendaient aux enseignes des commerçants. Mais tandis qu’il était perdu dans sa contemplation, un projectile froid s’écrasa dans sa nuque et dégoulina dans son dos.

\- _Boromir !_ Couina-t-il en se tournant vers le mécréant.

Son frère tenait au creux de sa main une nouvelle boule de neige prête à être lancée.

\- _Je te préviens que si tu lances cette boule de neige, c’est la guerre assurée. Tu es prév…_

Evidemment le capitaine n’écouta rien et passa à l’attaque.

\- _Très bien tu l’auras voulu !_

Les deux hommes se pourchassèrent alors dans toute la cité, riant et se menaçant d’armes froides et humides. Ils passèrent leur après-midi à faire une bataille de boules de neige, puis le soir venu ils s’assirent sur les remparts et contemplèrent leur maison dans le coucher de soleil. La lumière orangée se reflétait sur la blancheur de la poudreuse et les frères restèrent là, savourant ce spectacle.


End file.
